2015.08.10 - Cutscene: The Alpha
"What am I doing?" The #32 dirt bike catches a little bit of air as it comes over a hill in the darkness. The tires crunch the ground as they speed through the dark of this forest. Trees are everywhere but there's not a moment that the speeding dirt bike looks as if it's going to crash. The rider knows what he's doing. "Stiles. He's fine. He doesn't know that I know he's fine. He won't be if I don't do something about Dracuwolf. He shouldn't know where we live. He shouldn't know how to get to us. How to freak us out. That's going to have to stop. I'm going to have to stop that." The dirt bike takes a hard right around a patch of trees. Woodland animals scatter at either the sound of the bike... or the person riding it. Hard to tell. "The Dracuwolf's going to be a big problem. If he hurts anyone that I care about, I'm going to have to solve that problem. Deaton's going to have to find a way to help me, I don't know, put him down without killing him. He only wants to help. That's what he claims. His methods are wrong. Maybe I can talk to him." No. 32 skids to a halt at the base of a large tree. The rider hops off the bike and tosses the helmet down just as quickl. He stands there for a moment, looking up at the half-moonlit sky. Through the trees. His features partially hidden in the dark and the shadow. "Then there's Scott. The other Scott. He's out there somewhere. I don't know if he's scared or angry or what. He's going to get himself hurt. Or worse. Can't let that happen. Got to find him. Help him. Before Dracuwolf does. I'm not so sure Scott Deux is ready for that kind of help." The rider starts making his way up the hill that leads towards a small cliff. Well, from this angle it looks small. It gets bigger and more dangerous the closer he steps. "Alphas Everywhere. I didn't even know there was a such thing as a were... lion? Now I've got one of those hanging around. Can't blame him, though. Wolves took his brother. Wolves. Which means there's another Pack in town. My town." His steps come to halt at the top of the cliff and he stands there, looking out over Beacon Hills. It's a quiet night for the moment and this young man seems to have the weight of the entire town on his shoulders. His posture has taken a beating. His shoulders are hunched. His breathing a little bit labored as if he's trying to stay calm. "That's right. My town. Beacon Hills. They say there's a war coming. They say that I won't be ready. They say that there are things that I still need to learn. Things that I should be able to do, need to be able to do if I want to protect my Pack. They say a lot of things. They know a lot of things. They think I'm not capable. They think I'm not ready." Finally, the young man is revealed to be Scott McCall. He drops down into crouch and looks over the side of the cliff. His eyes grow into that Alpha Red Glow that they always take on during times like these. He gets lower, clawed fingers scraping against the ground. "They don't know me very well." Scott's back hunches and the beginning growls of his Alpha Roar begin... Teen Wolf Mondays 10/9c